


大家都是鸽子

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 是第一次写魔人的车车，预备在嗷3上补全所有的车





	大家都是鸽子

他们太大意了，在Nero被击飞的那一刻起，他就知道了。所以即使落得现在这个场面，也是他们自己自找的。  
以他们现在的实力，实在难以应对这些前赴后继绵延不绝的恶魔了，血宫之行，他们来错了，而且错得离谱。  
这里是一片废墟之中相对完好的一座房屋了，在此之前，他们历经了一场战斗。血宫显然比他们想象的更难，没有胜算的战斗还是避免为好，于是他们两个直接跑路。冲出血宫之后，就近寻了个废墟休整，可蓝色的魔人已经按捺不住了。  
Nero因为特殊原因一直维持了魔人的形象。对于冲击血宫的层数来说，无限制的魔人，自然是方便很多的，可是若是这个魔人处于发情期就不太美妙了。  
是的，Nero他正处于恶魔的发情期，作为半个恶魔，他很不幸地保留了这个特征。和平常的被撩拨起情欲不一样，这一次来得凶猛又直接。这或许和长久未曾抚慰过自己，以及V那具有挑逗性的言行有些关系。  
V哪里知道自己惹了个了不起的猛兽，还以为性爱同他记忆中那般来得轻松，包括那些来自他前身的记忆。他和Nero在一起后确实有过几次性行为，但那些都太过于青涩与浅显了，还有许多其他的乐趣他还尚未见过。  
他把事情想的太简单了，没有同魔人形态的Nero有过经验，就如此轻看。  
这个过于自信的小诗人，现在就要学到一个新的句子——老师这题超纲了。如果再往后继续的话，他还可以延伸出这个句子的其他用法，老师这题超肛了。  
当然，现在他暂时还不知道。  
所以他还是那个从容淡定的小诗人，就像他觉得面前的爱人，是他现在可以用手用口用其他方法能够抚慰的一样。  
但他现在连魔人形态的身体结构都不太清楚。那个时候，那两位还没有掉节操到开真魔人乱搞。  
所以，他甚至不知道Nero的性器藏在哪个角落里。  
因为魔人化而身形高大许多的男孩将这位小诗人放在平坦光滑的地面上，地面上铺着一些柔软的布料，似乎是床单一类，他已经尽量为两个人的交合而创造更好的条件了。  
这处废墟之前应当是商场一类，在之前恶魔们的狂欢中塌了一半，剩下的一半是Nero干的。他把所有可能打扰他们欢好的因素一一排除了，然后抱着他的小诗人，怀着激动又期待的心情开始他的前戏。  
魔人形态下显然是本能占据上风的，比如现在他就想进入他的小诗人。该死，没有做好准备工作的话，他的进入会要了V的小命的，于是他只能耐住性子。  
他覆盖着蓝色暗鳞的肚脐下方，两腿之间那略微鼓起的部分此时已经张开了一条口子，那是魔人形态所特有的泄殖腔，为了保护相对而言脆弱的性器，通常只有在情欲高涨之下才会显露出来。而现在，他显然是要忍不住了。  
于是他抓住了正在对他下腹那道裂口十分感兴趣的小诗人，把他的手按到那处。触手并不是想像里鳞片的冰凉，而是一片火热。  
在V手按上去的时候，那道裂口更加张开了，里头微微露出蓝色的顶端。V从下往上抚弄一番，蓝色的魔人更加激动了，于是拥有复杂结构的泄殖腔被打开，魔人蓝色的性器也完全顶开那道缝隙，展露自己傲人的形状——对比起人类来说确实挺傲人的。  
V开始有些紧张，从泄殖腔里出来的东西有点让他想要拒绝这场性爱。显然，他的对象没有给他拒绝的选择。  
蓝色的魔人像只巨型犬一样在他耳边蹭蹭，以魔人形态独有的声音同他讨要许可，在这种事情上撒娇应该是被允许的吧？于是Nero一边叫着V一边不停地在他脖子上吮吸舔吻，魔人的牙齿又尖又利，一口下去能咬断猎物的骨头，所以他不敢用牙齿。  
于是V败下阵来，他无法拒绝这样的请求。  
他拆开Nero不知道从这个成为废墟的商场哪个角落里找出来的护肤甘油，如果他再仔细找找这个废墟，说不定还能有别的好东西。但是Nero没有，他是那么的迫不及待，能够有润滑的东西就足够了。  
V把护肤甘油挤在手心，一片油腻腻湿漉漉的，他以跪在软布上的姿态将手伸向后方。Nero是不可能帮助他润滑的，魔人有着坚硬锋利的爪子，能够撕开敌人的身体，但是却不能够帮助他扩张。  
在甘油的帮助下，两指顺利地进入了，不得不承认习惯是个好东西。他的身体并不排斥进入的手指，在不断的扩张下，手指的进出渐渐的轻松起来。  
V忙活了好一阵，这让旁边的Nero坐不住了，他握住自己的性器，一面看着V活动的手指，一面为自己自慰。他等待着，他的小诗人说可以的时候。  
“Nero……”  
V做足了心理，刚开口就被Nero从背后拉进怀里，坐到他的大腿上，臀部贴上一根火热的东西。  
他知道那是什么。  
那根东西在他主人的帮助下一点点地没入他的臀缝里，进入那已经被他自己开发得湿软的地方。  
实在是太大了。  
V这么想，脑子里一塌糊涂。  
不行，真的不行。他开始慌乱起来，但是这个姿势让他无法逃脱，蓝色魔人翅膀上的小爪爪按在他肩头不允许他起身。  
有时候四只手确实比两只手好用得多。  
Nero一边控制住V不要逃脱，一边握住他的性器为他手淫，直到这个小诗人颤抖着说不出拒绝的话来，他才继续进入。这对比起生涩无比的第一次来说，好上太多了。  
火热的性器坚定的往里深入，比往常进得都要深，V吐出一些破碎的呻吟，显然与疼痛相比，快感是更多的。  
听说在性爱的时候能让人对疼痛的耐受力更高，V现在觉得这个说法是有道理的。在度过最初那个疼痛的时期之后，他就慢慢地能够忍受这种程度的疼痛了，甚至在这疼痛中他硬得不行，其中也有几分蓝色魔人不停为他抚慰性器的功劳。  
于是他就那样双腿大开着坐在了蓝色魔人身上，被扶住腰上下顶弄，每一下都顶到深处。这真的是太刺激了，这样不被自己左右，身体全部交付与他人掌控的感觉。  
被进入，被索取。说真的，这太刺激了。  
每次都用力深入，显然能够获取巨大的快感，要是在平时Nero这么来，要不了多久就会全部交代出来，但处在发情期的恶魔显然不是这么容易就交代的。他只能被迫接受着欲望对他的折磨，快感顺着脊椎刺溜一下窜进大脑里，把他的意识搞的一塌糊涂。  
现在他没空去想别的了，全身心都被Nero带入欲望的漩涡里。这舒服得要命，他一边想一边发出近似于哭泣的呻吟，然后在这之中到达了巅峰。  
他的身体随着高潮的来临而绷紧，这让他屁股里的那根性器被夹得有些难受。于是Nero不得不停下来等待他放松，是的，即使V被这样的大开大合操弄得到达了高潮，精水撒了一地，他也没有射。发情期使他的欲望并不那么容易满足，所以只能再辛苦一下受害人——V了。  
V刚刚射过的身体敏感得厉害，性器被抚弄一下都会瑟缩身体想要躲开，但他被体内那根火热的肉棒限制了行动。肉棒的主人还不想放过他，大幅度的顶弄已经改成浅浅地抽送。  
真是磨人得紧。  
在这样的情况下，小诗人的小小诗人颤巍巍地站了起来，表示自己好了，他还可以。  
于是V只能再次面对汹涌而来的情潮，被快感折磨的大脑一片混沌，他迷迷糊糊地想，下次一定要立场坚定地拒绝才行。在那之后，他感到体内的性器用力顶弄几下，微凉的液体射进他的身体里，而他的手指略用力捏住自己性器的顶端，在那刺激之下，也喷吐出一股精液来。  
两个人躺在软布上喘息着，他们没空去管那些射出的精液有没有弄脏这些布料，他们需要休息来恢复体力。  
当V被Nero从背后蹭过来抱住，询问能不能再来一次的时候，V十分坚定地爬到软布的另一端，然后被Nero抓住小腿拉了回来抱在怀里。他以嘴唇亲吻着V的脸颊，温热的呼吸喷在他脸上，然后舔了舔他的鼻尖。  
“让我占有你，V。”  
然后他们又干了个爽。  
Nero射进去的精液又多又难清理，废墟也没有什么清洗的好地方，于是V只能夹着那些精液穿好裤子。他能感觉到站起来以后，有湿滑的液体慢慢流出来，但他只能尽力忽略保持自己正常的姿态。  
以至于Nero直接将他打横抱起，蓝色的魔人抱着他直接飞回了家，从二楼进入，直奔浴室。  
事后，V和Nero才想起，他们两个跟Dante还有Vergil约好在血宫尽头碰面。  
咕咕咕。


End file.
